poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Vice Principal Luna
Here is how Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Moon Starlight and Prince Isamu meet up with Vice Principal Luna in Yuna and Vice Principal Luna. Later, They arrived in Fantasyland. Princess Yuna: Hello, Vice Principal Luna. Snowdrop: Hi. Moon Starlight: Hello. Vice Principal Luna: Hello, Yuna. Hello, Moon. Hello, Snowdorp. Are you three ready to spend the week in my home? Princess Yuna: Uh huh, We're ready. Yuna, Moon and Snowdrop we're thrilled to see her again. Luna helped their luggage in the back of her car. Vice Principal Luna: (notice Isamu) And you must be Isamu. Prince Isamu: (crying) Vice Principal Luna: What's the matter with him? Snowdrop: He's not use to anyone similar to anypony else. Princess Yuna: Isamu, It's okay. She's very nice, She's caring, She's kind and she's just like our mama. Vice Principal Luna: (picks up Isamu) Come here, Let me take a look at you. Prince Isamu: (laughs) Vice Principal Luna: He's not fussy anymore. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be the best week ever. At Vice Principal Luna's house, Yuna, Moon and Snowdrop were about to have fun. Vice Principal Luna: Not so fast! Here are rules in this house. Rule #1, Wipe your feet. I do not want anyone come in without wiping their feet on the mat. (wipes her feet on the mat) Princess Yuna: (wipes her hooves on the mat) Moon Starlight: (wipes her hooves on the mat) Snowdrop: (wipes her hooves on the mat) Vice Principal Luna: Rule #2, No fighting. I do not want to see or hear any argument. (takes her shoes off) Princess Yuna: Yes, Mam. Moon Starlight: As you wish. Snowdrop: Yes, Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Rule #3, Always clean up after yourselves. I do not want to see any mess in my house. Princess Yuna: Okay. Vice Principal Luna: And Rule #4, Always come and get me if there's anything you need and/or want. Are we clear? Moon Starlight: Yes, Vice Principal Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Very good. Now, Let me show you to where you three to your room Princess Yuna: All Right. Vice Principal Luna: This way please. Later, They came to the guest room. Vice Principal Luna: Here we are. The bedroom has double bunk bed, a cool TV, a computer set, a lava lamps (colored rainbow), a video game set, the walls painted blue with turquoise turtles, the Skylanders and Rainboom posters and Jacuzzi. Princess Yuna: Wow! How'd you make a guest room on this!? Moon Starlight: It's so cool! Vice Principal Luna: My older sister and I paid good money for all kinds of good things for our guest. Even for any bills. Snowdrop: Sounds very expensive. Princess Yuna: That is awesome! Vice Principal Luna: I'm glad you enjoyed it. (to Isamu) Come here, Isamu. (picks him up) Hi. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Vice Principal Luna: Aren't you just precious!? (to the fillies) You girls won't mind if I barrow him to play with, Do you? Princess Yuna: Not at all, Thanks again. Yuna, Moon Starlight and Snowdrop unpacked their things as Vice Principal Luna started playing with Isamu for a while. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225